Greetings...
"Greetings..." is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story released in January. Buckaroo is invited to a nightclub by Sunny Funny but is not having a good time with the people inside. Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing. NOTICE: This story will be put in the "Red Ribbon Reissue" program. It starts off showing with a nightclub. Some funky music is playing in the background. It shows inside of the club with Tari, Sunny Funny and Meggy sitting together at a table. Tari: So everyone, how have you been doing recently? Meggy: I have been doing fine! I just talked to that zombie looking guy yesterday about his shop. Speaking of him, here he comes now! Zulzo: May I get anything else for you ladies? Sunny Funny: Oh no! Nothing for me! Tari: I would like some orange juice please. Zulzo: Ok! Zulzo goes to back to the kitchen. Sunny Funny: Speaking of your days, I have a friend that is coming soon here to the club! Meggy: What's his name? Sunny Funny: It is actually a surprise! Tari: Ok then! The nightclub door then opens and everyone has a shocked look on their faces. Mario: Oh no... Gummy Cow: It's that bastard... It cuts to the black figure coming out showing Buckaroo. Buckaroo: Greetings... fellow creatures. Everyone boos at him. Tari: He tried to kill me! Screw you!! Sunny Funny is seen sitting with a more worried face. Meggy: What's wrong? Sunny Funny: Wh-- Oh, nothing! My garden was destroyed! Meggy: Well, I don't know why you are happy about it... Buckaroo: JUST SHUT THE MOTHER FUCKING FUCK UP!! The people silence down. Buckaroo: (Sigh) He slowly walks to the stand to order a drink. Zulzo: Buckaroo! My boy! How's it been! Buckaroo: Nothing much... get me a bottle of whiskey please with heavy sugar. Zulzo: Alright! Sunny Funny: He drinks alcohol?! Tari: Eww! Zulzo: Here you go! With extra sugar! Buckaroo is seen drinking the whiskey hardcore. Citizen 5: What a menace! Buckaroo spits the drink in his face. Citizen 5: GROSS! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Sunny Funny is seen shocked from looking at this. Sunny Funny In Her Mind: Is he this bad?! Zulzo: There is a rule that says no spitting but since it was whiskey, I will let that pass. Buckaroo: Thank you. I am gonna have a seat. Meggy: What about your friend? Is he coming? Sunny Funny: (Sigh) I have to confess... Tari: On what? Sunny Funny: You see... I confronted that guy from committing suicide... you will hate me for this but, I have met this person. Meggy: WHAT?! Tari: You have?! Did he beat you up?! Kidnap you?! Sunny Funny: No. Let me tell you the story. It goes to a flashback from "Badman Thinks Of Something New!". Sunny Funny: He bumped into my back and I told him he is mean and evil. A guy named "Badman" apparently asked him to kidnap or kill me and I got fed up with him and his gang and beaten them up. The black suited guy with the long ears was crying and upset badly and tried to commit suicide. I had to confront him and change him... Meggy: Wait, so he is trying to be good? Or... Sunny Funny: I don't see him trying though... he saved me from some bulldogs and demons 6 hours ago though. Tari: Wow! I wish I can confront him but... IDK... Sunny Funny: I was brace enough to do it. I kind of regret it now. Buckaroo is seen sitting next to a table upset and depressed. Meggy: Should we go to talk to him? Tari: Maybe... Sunny Funny: I think we should. Hopefully he does not go angered and tries to kill you two. Tari: Thanks for having our back! Buckaroo is seen thinking about the times with the 5 Guys and Badman and his gang. (From Robbing a bank in a minute, bombing a road, starting a shooting at the same nightclub he is in to going in a baseball tourment and causing havoc. He also remembers how he tried to kill/kidnap Sunny Funny) Buckaroo: (Sigh) The evil times... Tari: Hey there... Buckaroo: AHHH! (He jumps and lands his butt on the top of the chair) AHHHHHHHHHHH!! OUCH!! THIS HURTS!! The people look shocked and see what is going on. Buckaroo: HELLLLP!!! Meggy: Oh crap... The chair tramples over and Buckaroo lands on his side. Buckaroo: Owwwww... This bloody hurts! Sunny Funny: Are you ok? Tari: You know... (Giggles) I kinda like him. He's silly! Buckaroo: Wh-- Hey! Meggy: Calm down, we are not here to hurt you. Buckaroo: Oh yeah? Then what are you here for? Tari: We heard from Sunny Funny about how troubled you really are. Buckaroo: So that's the flower's name eh? Sunny Funny: Yes. Sorry I did not introduce myself earlier. Buckaroo: My name is Buckaroo Timmy. You? Meggy: I am Meggy. Tari: Tari's the name! Buckaroo: Ahhh! My back! My ass hurts! Meggy: Language! Buckaroo: Sorry... Sunny Funny: How's life going? MarioFan2009: He's... He's troubled?? Rh390110478: I don't know what he is talking about but it seems good... Buckaroo: Good. I was just thinking about my awful times. Tari: What awful times? Buckaroo: Attempted murder, assault, bank robbery, kidnapping, mass shooting, etc. Meggy: Geez! Did you do these things. Buckaroo: Do I look like a jackass? Tari: Maybe? Buckaroo: That's your answer right there! Sunny Funny: But you do know you can redeem yourself right? Buckaroo: How?! I am a criminal, humanoid horse! Tari: Wait, your a what? Buckaroo: Humanoid horse. Meggy: Something I would not want to see... Buckaroo: You see it but you don't see my body! Meggy: EWWW! GROSS! Buckaroo: Yeah? Well that is what I am. Sunny Funny: You might wanna look behind you. Buckaroo: What? He looks behind him to see wiki users, Parappa characters, SMG4 characters and SML characters. Buckaroo: AHHH! (Turns white and faints) Mikelord56: Calm down! We are not here to hurt you! MarioFan2009: Yeah! We just wanna say sorry for... well, killing you? Buckaroo: Really? You mean it? Bob: Yeah bro! We just wanna be friends! Gummy Cow: You may be a bastard... but our bastard! Fishy Boopkins: You look like someone who can be a nice friend! TheSuperAlimghtyDragon: Yeah! Wanna join? Buckaroo: Wow... thank you everyone... I never knew I would be this good... MarioFan2009: You sure are! You can redeem yourself and not be a bad one anymore! Trikkiboy: Though you are Fanon, you are great for who you are! Buckaroo: Gee, thanks. I guess I will join! Parappa: Alright right! They go outside and leave the club and it fades out. ---- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---- Trivia * Almost everyone appears in this story. * This story makes Buckaroo friends with the wiki users. * This episode marked the first episode of the series called "Buckaroo Shorts!". Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Peach Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:SMG4 Toad Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Episodes Category:Mikelord56 Episodes Category:OcelotGuys224 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:The Five Guys Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Ast126 Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Badman Junior Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Trikkibot Episodes Category:TheSquarePancakes Episodes Category:Yogurt&Cheese Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes